Orthopedic medicine provides a wide array of implants that can be engaged with a bone such as for example to replace a portion of the bone or immobilize a fracture. It is common to utilize threaded components to engage the bone and to form a thread in a bone to receive the threaded components. Prior art surgical instruments are limited to forming a thread along straight paths in bones. However, it would be advantageous to form a thread along a curved path in a bone such as for example to maximize the length of engagement with the bone or to follow a curved portion of the bone such as for example an intramedullary canal. There is a need in the art for implants, instruments and methods that can be used with minimal exposure of the fractured bone and along curved paths.